The increasing use of wireless communications leads to a need for clearer transmissions while reducing the overall size of communications devices. The move to smaller communications devices has caused a need for new antenna designs and systems to use them. Traditional ceramic chip antennas are small but costly. It is thus desirable to implement a small, cost-effective antenna.